


Stories to be told

by Isabeauu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an empty mattress on the floor right next to Adam’s bed. It’s used, but not really. It’s meant for Tommy. Tommy, who snuck into Adam’s bed hours ago, falling right back asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> That summary sucks, I know. I just had no idea how to summarize random figments of my imagination. These all came to me at late nights while lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. There's gonna be more added later, because I know more will come to me. That's why I'll put it as multiple chapters. If you want to, that is, of course. 
> 
> This is also my first Tommy/Adam fic ever. I don't know why, but in my mind it was just Tommy next to Adam. Just want to make clear that I do not care about Adam's personal relationships at all, so therefor I don't really think about pairings all that much either. Just putting that out there :)
> 
> Also, random fact about the title: I clicked a random song in my iTunes without looking and then took a lyric from it as my title. So go check out Laughter Lines by Bastille. ;)

There’s an empty mattress on the floor right next to Adam’s bed. It’s used, but not really. It’s meant for Tommy. Tommy, who snuck into Adam’s bed hours ago, falling right back asleep. But not before pressing a gentle kiss to Adam’s shoulder and mumbling to go back to sleep. That he was sorry that he woke him up. Adam answered by pulling Tommy closer and kissing his scalp, almost back asleep already.

Morning comes way too early. By the time Adam wakes up, it’s almost nine. He closes his eyes again and slumbers until Danielle forces her way inside his room and shrieks. Tommy mumbles some incoherent words and snuggles closer to Adam’s body.

“Danielle, go away”, Adam sighs. At that, Tommy wakes. And blushes. And tries to push himself away from Adam but it’s too late already, Adam realizes, so he doesn’t let go of Tommy. “She knows”, he justifies and Tommy relaxes a tiny bit in his arms.

“Does your mother?” Danielle smirks. “Cause I don’t think she does, and let me tell you this, Adam.” He sighs. She’s enjoying this moment way too much for his liking. “She wanted to come up and wake you”, she continues. Shit. “Exactly.” Danielle doesn’t need words. She sees things on Adam’s face. Best friend’s sixth sense or something. “Now get out of bed. No way am I going to Six Flags and not be there before doors open, nor will I leave until they force me to, got it?” Adam and Tommy groan. “So get dressed and be down in fifteen or I’m telling your mother what a waste of money buying this mattress was.”

“Get out”, Adam insists. “Guess we forgot to put that alarm”, he laughs when she left. Tommy snickers and kisses Adam’s neck.

“Guess so. Come on, don’t want your mom to find out just yet.”

Yeah. Neither does Adam, to be honest. “She wouldn’t, you know.”

“I know”, Tommy smiles and gets out of bed. “Shower together?”

“Shower together”, Adam agrees. They make it down in twenty.

 

 

\---

 

 

It’s almost a month and a half later when everything goes wrong. Or good. Whatever. They’re sitting on the big two person lounge chair in Adam’s garden, watching a movie while waking up completely, side to side. Pressed together pretty close when Adam’s mother suddenly appears next to them. “Don’t you boys want breakfast?”

As if right on cue, Tommy’s stomach rumbles. They all laugh. “I’ll go get something, okay?” Adam nods, also getting the feeling his mother wants to talk to him about something. Tommy must’ve noticed it too. And since Tommy’s stayed over so much in the past months, he just goes and takes whenever he wants something. Just like Adam’s parents ordered him to do.

“So. I went into your room to see if you had laundry.”

“Okay.”

“You know what I noticed?” She smiles. Knowing she caught me. Us. She’s enjoying this moment.

Yes. “No?”

“Tommy’s bed -”

“Mom.” Adam cuts her off. He doesn’t want to hear her say that she knows Tommy doesn’t sleep on the mattress. The one time they forgot to rumple the sheets, his mother just has to go into the room and notice. Or maybe she’s just using this as an excuse and she’s known longer. Probably the latter.

“Remember when we talked about you not wanting a girlfriend but maybe wanting a boyfriend?”

It sounds ridiculous repeating it now, but that is indeed how he came out to his mother. She was great about it, never saying anything to make Adam feel less than anyone else. She was genuinely interested about whatever Adam wanted to tell on the subject. She took her time to talk to him, right in the parking spot of a late night diner along the highway back to San Diego from LA.

“I remember.” How could he not. Not like anyone ever forgets the moment they came out to their parents.

“Then you also remember me telling you that me and your father will always love you. No matter what. Right?”

“I do.”

She nods. “So… is there someone?”

She means Tommy, but never says the name. “Maybe”, Adam whispers.

She nods again. Smiling happily at her eldest. Proud like never before. “I am happy for you, Adam.” Now Adam nods. “Can I ask why you didn’t tell?”

 

No. Yes. He doesn’t know; “Just – saying it’s okay and knowing it’s really, like, happening. It’s – different.”

“Not to us, Adam.” Leila just states. And it really isn’t different to them, because Adam can’t see any indication that this is weird to her. On the contrary, she seems pretty excited for Adam. He can’t not look at her right now and she smiles and Adam smiles back automatically, blushes on his cheeks and everything. “Let’s agree on something. You talk to your maybe boyfriend and tell him that whoever makes our boy happy, makes your father and me happy, and is more than welcome any time. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And then, maybe, next time, we won’t need to haul that mattress off the attic again”, she winks.

Adam blushes again. “Thanks, mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Adam.”

She kisses his cheek and disappears after telling him he’d better go get some breakfast as well and tell Tommy it’s okay to come out again, pun maybe intended.

 

 

\---

 

“I wanna start working out”, Tommy says out of nowhere while Adam is laying on top of him with closed eyes. 

He frowns and raises his head to look at Tommy. “Why?” He looks down between their bodies – even with him laying on top and not seeing more than their covered chests – and looks back at Tommy with wonder.

“Dunno. Wanna do something. Be busy. Get rid of some baby fat.”

“You’ve got no baby fat, Tommy”, Adam snorts. Tommy hums and shuts up. It’s silent for a couple of minutes before Tommy says Adam could join him. Adam wants to tense up but keeps from doing it. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No!”

“You think I need to lose weight.”

“Of course not! Adam, look at me.” Adam doesn’t look up but instead tries to roll off of Tommy. “No way. You’re staying right here.” But Adam resists and he’s bigger than Tommy so Adam kind of wins. Tommy doesn’t let him get too far, though. He holds onto Adam so that they’re both on their side facing each other. “Look at me, Adam.” Adam does. Kind of. “You are not fat! I know that when you look in the mirror, all you see is an overweight ginger. But that’s not how I see you. You’re beautiful, inside and out, and I know that is the most cliché thing to say but it’s true. I look at you and am in awe sometimes. Happy that I’m the one you wanna spend your time and bed with.”

“Shut up.”

“Shut up. You know I don’t like when you do this.”

“I don’t like when you treat me like a six-year-old.”

“So don’t act like one.”

For a while it stays silent, until Leila knocks the door to say that ice cream is waiting to be eaten downstairs. Tommy forces Adam to go have some.

“I’m sorry”, Adam says when they reach the stairs. He grabs Tommy’s hand and pulls him back against him, hugging him strongly without smothering him.

 

 

\---

 

 

“I’ve been thinking”, Adam says a week later when they’re lying by the pool in Adam’s back garden. “About the gym thing”, he clarifies when Tommy looks at him confused. “I want to go to the gym with you.”

“Adam?”

“No. Not because – I know you don’t think I’m fat. Or that it’s a way to make me lose weight without it looking like something you’d want to happen.”

“Cause that’s not –”

“I want to. I’ve been thinking a lot. I do think I could lose some weight, but that’s me. And I am the one that can do something about it. You want to get busy, I want to lose weight and get some muscles. I want to go with you because I want to, Tommy.”

At that, Tommy moves from his lounge chair to Adam’s and lies down next to his boyfriend. “Okay.” He kisses Adam and lays his head on his shoulder. For a while, Tommy thinks that Adam fell asleep, until he speak up, saying: “Would you still… Like. Would you like me if I – like – changed?”

Tommy doesn’t want Adam to change. The reason why he likes Adam, fell in love with Adam, is because he’s not like the others. He’s sometimes afraid to be himself, be true to himself, but he’s a seventeen-year-old gay teenager in America so Tommy can’t really blame him. Especially not since Tommy’s not very open towards everyone about liking boys either. Or no one, to be honest. Not even his parents know. “Change how?”

“Like – dye my hair or something. Get some new clothes.”

Tommy frowns at Adam. “Why? Why would you want –”

“So you wouldn’t”, Adam cuts him off mid question. He stands up and walks towards the pool, sitting on the edge with his feet dangling in the water. Behind him, Tommy sighs and moves to sit next to Adam, legs crossed in front of him instead.

“It’s your decision, Adam.” He grabs a hold of Adam’s hand, plays with his fingers, “I just don’t see why you’d want to change all of a sudden, is all.” Adam doesn’t either. He doesn’t even know what color he’d want to dye his hair. Not that much thought had gone into this. “I Like you the way you are.”

Adam blushes slightly. “I know you do.” He pecks Tommy’s cheek and turns his body towards him. “But I don’t.”

And Tommy knows that, has always kind of known deep inside and it hurts even more to hear his boyfriend tell him that he doesn’t like what he sees looking in the mirror. That he hates it sometimes. So he quietly continues to play with Adam’s fingers. Adam lets him because he doesn’t know what else he should say.

“Okay”, Tommy says eventually. Adam almost forgets what Tommy’s agreeing to. Almost, but not completely.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

He kisses Tommy. Almost pushes him on his back with enthusiasm. Neil storms out of the open doors and yells to get a room. Adam’s mother has to remind them of what they agreed on public affection. Again.

 

 

\---

 

 


	2. 2-

“Just buy some.”

Adam feigns innocence. “What?”

“Adam. For the past three weeks, whenever we walked past the hair dye, you’ve asked me what color you think would suit you best or you’d look at it as if you were cheating on me with it or you’d pick up the same pack each time but put it away again too. Frankly, it’s starting to drive me nuts. If you want to dye your hair, just do it.”

“But you said –”

“To not change for me. I’m fine with whoever you are, Adam. I don’t care. But you do, I know that. I hate it, but I know it. And you _can_ change for yourself.” In the middle of the empty aisle, Tommy locks his fingers with Adam’s and stares at the faint blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. It’s cute, so he kisses Adam. In the middle of an empty aisle in a pretty full supermarket. Then they look at the different kinds of hair dye, with all the women’s faces plastered on them. “It’s so stupid that they seem to think only women dye their hair. Why can’t there be men on their packages?”

“You put so much thought and energy in useless crap.”

“Don’t I know it”, Tommy snickers. “Now.” Tommy drags Adam with him to the left. “I think this color would look perfect on you. Innocent but sexy.” Adam looks at it. It’s the color he’s looked at a hundred times before, whenever he thought Tommy wasn’t looking, but apparently he was and it makes him love him even more. He doesn’t doubt one second and grabs a box, because come on, who would reconsider when your boyfriend is basically telling you you’d be hot as hell.

“Will you help me? I don’t want to ask my mom. And Danielle would makes stupid jokes all the way through because that’s what she does.”

“Of course I’ll help. If my boyfriend’s gonna change, I should be the only one allowed but him to change it.”

“Really?” Tommy hums. “Why’s that?”

“Cause this color on you, you’ll look so hot. Anyone would jump right at you. Don’t want that to happen.”

Now Adam’s not so sure about the jumping at him part, but he’ll go with it, for Tommy. “Really?” He repeats. “Guess that makes sense.” He smiles and kisses Tommy again with the woman in the aisle looking right at them. She smiles and winks and then walks right past them. At that moment, Adam and Tommy feel pretty confident. So confident that they don’t let go of each other’s hand except for when Adam has to pay at check out. And then, hand in hand, they walk back to Adam’s.

“Can you read me the instructions so I don’t fuck this up?” Tommy asks while Leila is looking for an old towel that she reckons is a lost cause already and therefor can be used for her son’s future hair dyeing.

“I can. Not much you can do wrong, though, I suppose”, Adam laughs and accepts the towel his mother hands him. “Thanks, mom.”

“Good luck, boys”, she winks at them and disappears from the bathroom. "Try not to get my bathroom covered in hairdye."

“But you can’t know. I don’t want to burn off your hair”, Tommy continues.

Adam laughs loudly. “You’re not gonna burn my hair off, idiot.”

Tommy smirks. “I wonder how sexy you’d look being bald.”

“Like not at all, dork.”

Tommy laughs. “Let’s put it to the test, shall we?” He makes a scene of putting his gloves on.

“No”, Adam presses, smiling, “we shall not.” Tommy puts the dye on his hands and moves closer, an evil smirk on his face. “Stop it! Get out of here!” Tommy laughs louder and nears. Adam laughs and tries to get away. “Go away! Don’t touch me Tommy Joe! I swear to fucking god!”

“Stop shouting before your family thinks I’m assaulting you.”

“You are!” Adam shrieks.

Tommy sighs. “I promise I won’t burn your hair off, Honeyboo. I swear. Scouts honor.”

Adam doesn’t mention Tommy never being part of a boys scout group. Neither does Tommy. “You’re impossible.”

“Can we do this now?”

Adam looks at Tommy for a while and finally drops the little act they had going on. It’s not like he actually thinks Tommy would burn his hair off. At least not on purpose.

 

 

\---

 

 

Adam doesn’t even let Tommy say hi when he picks up the phone. He cuts him right off saying: “You’ll never believe what my parents gave me for my birthday.”

Tommy snickers. “Uh, a free trip to Italy?”

Adam laughs, despite his embarrassment. “No.”

“Paris?”

“Condoms.” Adam shrieks.

“Where’s that? Never heard –”

“Tommy!”

“Adam.”

“Fucking condoms.”

“Well, they are made for fucking, so you’re –”

Adam hangs up on his boyfriend. But then said boyfriend is standing in front of his front door thirty minutes later, and although he would not have opened the door, his mother does and welcomes Tommy as always. With hugs and kisses. When Tommy spots Adam standing at the top of the stairs he smiles and let’s go of Leila. “I think I have something to make up to”, he smiles and switches his attention to Adam. “Hey Honeybooboo, forgiven me already?” 

“I hate you.” Adam really does try to sound convincing, but it’s really not. He walks down the stairs and stops right in front of Tommy. Leila disappears back inside the house.

“I’m sorry.” Tommy pulls Adam into a hug and kisses his neck. “I’m sorry I tried to joke my way out of something that is obviously very important to you.” He pulls back to look at Adam. “Wanna try again?”

Adam nods and leads Tommy back to his room. For a while it’s complete silence between them. Adam drops in his desk chair and Tommy sits down on the bed. “It’s so embarrassing”, Adam starts out of nowhere. “To think that they discussed buying this for me, ‘cause I’m sure they did. Hell, even them thinking about it.”

Tommy wants to acknowledge Adam’s embarrassment, but he also doesn’t want to lie. “It’s just condoms. They care about you. If you ask me, them giving you condoms is better than them not caring and pretending you’re never going to have sex with someone sometime.

“As if you wouldn’t be embarrassed if roles were reversed here.”

“Totally.” Tommy stands up and sits on Adam’s legs sideways, leaning against him and draping his arm around Adam’s shoulders to hold onto. “But Adam, you’re eighteen now, we’ve been together for almost a year. It’s only normal that they assume we’re going to take that step pretty soon. I think they might even think we took that step months ago.”

Adam groans and drops his head against Tommy’s shoulder, hiding his blushed cheeks.

Tommy snickers. “Still hate me?”

“Of course not”, Adam sighs and pulls Tommy close to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, birthday boy.” Tommy smiles. “Happy birthday.”

And they just sit there for a while, holding each other close. Eventually Tommy smirks and straightens his head. “So”, he beings. “Wanna open your birthday present?”

Adam pushes a laughing Tommy off his lap, trying not to laugh right along with him. “Fuck you, Tommy Joe, I do hate you.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Tommy walks into Adam’s room. It somehow pisses Adam off even more that he doesn’t even knock, or ask if he is allowed to come inside. He just struts right in and drops next to where Adam is lying on the bed, drowning in self-pity.

“What happened?” When Adam doesn’t answer, Tommy asks again.

“Nothing!”

“Your mom called me saying –”

“Of course she did”, Adam snaps, still not looking at Tommy.

“Adam”, Tommy sighs, “will you please tell me what happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

Tommy frowns. “Nothing happened but you came home all pissy and annoyed, on the verge of crying.” No doubt those are Adam’s mother’s words. Adam wants to shout.

“Exactly.” Adam just wants Tommy to go. He wants to be alone so he doesn’t have to feel guilty about sulking. Because right now, he does. “Go home.” It’s being said as a command, but in reality, it’s more begging.

Tommy is starting to wonder if something happened. Whether or not he did something wrong. He goes over the entire day, wondering if he did something, texted Adam something that might’ve upset or hurt him, but can’t think of anything. “Did I do something wrong. Like, did I –”

Adam looks up. He has to. Can’t hide forever, especially not when Tommy is starting to think this is all _his_ doing. “ _No!_ Tommy.” He sighs. “Sorry.” He grabs Tommy’s hand and plays with it, concentrating on that instead of Tommy’s frowning face. “Didn’t mean to snap.”

Tommy squeezes Adam’s hand lightly and tries again. “What happened?” Maybe a whisper won’t sound as harsh and Adam will answer this time.

“Just – didn’t get the part I wanted to. And it’s my last school play, you know. It sucks. I’m so angry.”

Tommy can already guess who exactly Adam is angry with. “Not at yourself, I hope.” Silence is all the answer he needs. By now, Tommy recognizes the signs of a disappointed Adam. More specific: disappointed in himself. “Baby, please. Don’t be. I’m sure you were perfect.”

Adam smiles a small smile at the pet name. Except for the ridiculous ones to taunt Adam, Tommy doesn’t use them very often, saying he doesn’t want it to _‘start sounding insincere’_ but it always makes Adam forget about everything and fir his entire insides up. In a good way. The best way possible. Even now, when all he wanted to do not even five seconds ago was cry. “I love you”, he whispers and hugs his boyfriend close. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Tommy snickers. Being there is one of his boyfriend duties, right? He likes being there – here – for Adam. He wants to.

“Always being there to catch my inner drama queen and pick me right back up.” Because now he realizes that not getting a part isn’t the end of the world.

“Hey”, he turns Adam’s head towards his with one finger and smiles lightly. “I love you.” It’s all the explanation he’s able to give and it’s all Adam needs.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Tommy”, Adam whispers when he walks into the room where Tommy’s lying on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, he sniffles.

“Obviously”, Adam snorts. “Come on, talk to me.”

Tommy looks up with teary eyes when Adam plods down next to him. “You’re not upset?”

“It’s not fun, but –”

“Your parents are so cool with it. Then my parents start asking what happened to my ex- _girlfriends_. I thought they’d accept that I –”

“But they do.” Adam grabs Tommy close to him and strokes through his hair with one hand, using the other to wipe away teardrops. “They didn’t kick you out, or disown you, or threaten with Jezus camp. They’re just shocked a bit.”

“But your parents –”

“Honey”, Adam interrupts before Tommy can tell how he feels like his parents don’t accept their son having a boyfriend. Sure, Adam has to admit dinner didn’t go as planned – or hoped – but it was far from a disaster. Except for Tommy it kind of feels like a disaster because he had hoped – counted on a same reaction like Adam’s parents. Accepting what they already knew. In Tommy’s case, though, he’s had girlfriends before, never doing anything that could make his parents think he fancies boys as well. But now Adam has to convince Tommy that his parents didn’t mean any harm. How they’d talked to Adam after Tommy stormed away from the dinner table. “My parents have had years before I came out for them to deal with the fact that I’m gay. And when I did tell them, it’s because my mother initiated it. They knew a long time before that.” Tommy stays quiet. “I know you’d wanted them to smile and laugh and tell you they knew all along, but they probably had no idea. We always hang out at my place, all they really see is us as friends. It’s all they’ve ever seen, Tommy. The moment we started dating, we always met up at my place.”

Tommy frowns. “I’m sorry.”

“Now what are you sorry for?”

“Overreacting.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. That’s not what I meant at all. This is a big deal, and –”

“It shouldn’t be.”

Adam sighs and kisses Tommy’s cheek. “No, it shouldn’t. But it is and we’re dealing with it.”

“You are. I’m just crying all over you like a pathetic –”

“Stop right there.”

“I’m just sorry for being so dramatic about this just because they didn’t react like I’d imagined them to.”

“Never apologize for you feel, and especially not for ever showing it.”

For a moment, Tommy doesn’t answer. But when he does, it’s a desperate whisper and it hits Adam right in the chest. “Then why do I feel like my mom wants me to apologize for loving you?”

“Oh, baby”, Adam pulls Tommy’s head against his chest and keeps him close. “She doesn’t. I think she just wants you to talk to her. About whatever. Loving me. Being scared because you love me.”

“Scared of what?”

“Tommy.”

Tommy sighs and admits what Adam already knows. That he’s not as indifferent to people’s opinions on same sex relationships as he wants people to believe. “People can be so cruel, Adam. I’m scared that you’ll get scared and let go of me.”

“And that is exactly what your mother wants you to tell _her_ , so she can feel involved, because I think most of all, she feels a gap between you two, bigger than she’d like. I think that’s the only thing she’s struggling with right now.” Tommy hums and sees Adam’s point. “As for me leaving, that won’t happen. I’d cling onto you even more”, he snickers. “Not getting rid of me, baby.”

Tommy smiles again, thankfully. “Wouldn’t want to, Honeyboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have anything you'd want to happen, for example a date night or something, just let me know in the comments and when something gives me inspiration, I could write it.


	3. 3 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever! I'm having some ideas still, but I had to retake a whole lot of exams that I failed the first time so that's what I've been doing. I wrote this one in between studying spread over different days and just finished it, so I thought I'd post this already. ;)  
> Any mistakes are mine!

“Adam!”

“What?”

“No!”

“Why not? Come on, they’re waiting.” Adam grabs his stunned boyfriend’s hand and pulls him inside the building in front of them.

“You’re crazy. How much did you pay for this?”

“I’m not telling you how much I paid for our anniversary present, weirdo. Besides, our parents paid partially.”

“Yes. You will. So I can pay half back.”

“You will do no such thing”, Adam tells Tommy sternly and then smiles his huge smile at the girl behind the counter. “Hi. I made a reservation?”

“Adam Lambert?”

“Yes”, Adam answers enthusiastically. It takes five minutes to sort everything out and then they are being led to a dressing room to change into their swimwear and then to the spa room with a heated swimming pool, sauna and all the other things the young woman is giving information about now. “There you go”, she continues smiling. She never stops smiling but it doesn’t look faked. “I’ll see you in two hours for the massage. Someone will come in here to come and get you when we’re ready, if that’s okay?”

“It’s great, thank you.” It’s not like we’d have sex in a spa. That’s just wrong. Adam turns to Tommy a while after the girl left, asking him what he wants to do first. Adam only gets a kiss as response. And about what must be at least fifteen thank you’s. “Okay”, Adam snickers after and licks Tommy off his lips. “So what do you want to do now?”

“Sauna? You up for that?”

“I’m up for anything, baby. This definitely isn’t just for you”, Adam winks.

“I feel the love”, Tommy snickers back and lets Adam lead the way to the wooden sauna on the other side of the swimming pool. Adam laughs and kisses Tommy’s lips before opening the door and letting Tommy step in first. “So fucking hot”, he shrieks and looks at Adam, who smirks and says: “Thanks.”

“Jerk”, is Tommy’s reply. And a laugh. Because right this moment? He’s fucking happy. And so very much in love. He pulls Adam along to the middle bench and lays down, pulling Adam right next to him so he can lay his head on Adam’s shoulder.

For a couple of minutes they’re completely silent and enjoying but Tommy can’t shut off his mind because if Adam is going to keep stroking the back of his neck like this, the rule of no fooling around is so going to be broken. He almost purrs and knows that’s the exact moment he should distract Adam and mostly himself. “Thank you so much for this, Adam.”

“Hmm. Love you.”

Tommy smiles against Adam’s chest. “Love you, too.” He then presses a kiss to Adam’s skin and looks at the clock on the wall in front of them. “Ten minutes are almost over.”

“Not yet”, Adam mumbles and Tommy thinks his boyfriend might actually fall asleep, which would so break the rule of not sitting inside the sauna for more than ten to fifteen minutes. So he feels like it’s his boyfriend duty to protect Adam from whatever consequence breaking that rule will bring and kisses his neck.

“Come on, hotshot, I could go for a swim.”

It takes Adam another minute to open his eyes and stare at Tommy adoringly and it warms Tommy’s inside up. “Okay. Swimming. Let’s do it.”

The water is heated, but coming from the hot sauna, it’s still cold at first, so Tommy does a couple of laps to warm up and then wraps his arms around Adam’s neck and his legs around his waist. Being weightless from the water is freaking awesome, he thinks, and kisses Adam’s lips softly, again and again and again until he eventually drops his forehead against Adam’s and closes his eyes. “Can’t believe it’s been a year already”, he eventually says and Adam hums. Neither can he. Not only does he have a boyfriend, said boyfriend also stays right at his side, even when his inner dramaqueen appears and tries to ruin everything. And yet, Tommy is still there, and that’s one of the many reasons he loves him so much.

The other reasons, he shares with Tommy when they’re sitting in the hammam and that really is all kinds of awesome.

“So”, Tommy tries again after relocating from his seat to in between Adam’s legs, back to chest, “how much exactly did this cost?”

Adam smiles against his neck and kisses the salty skin. “Don’t think about it.”

“But this is too much. I know you’re saving up for that microphone and amplifier you want so badly.”

“And I’ll still get that. Sometime.”

Tommy’s not satisfied with that answer at all but Adam stops him with a kiss. “Can you please stop whining and start enjoying?”

“Oh but I am enjoying. Very much so”, Tommy replies coyly and turns a bit to have better access to Adam’s lips. “Sorry. And thank you.”

Adam smiles against Tommy’s lips and hums again. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

“Happy anniversary, Adam. I love you.”


	4. 4-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this might be the second last chapter I'll post to this story. I don't want to keep milking it and then ruin it while doing so. But I still have some ideas that I do want to work out because it's all smut and I can't not write it.  
> I also noticed the ones I write get longer every time and they're all quite sad and filled with drama lately, for which I apologise.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine!

A deep breathe and a whole lot of scraping together courage is what Adam needed to do before finally saying: “So, I’ve been thinking”, and Danielle looks at him curiously and changes to confused when Adam doesn’t continue.

“Uh, congratulations?”

“About prom.”

“Oh! You gonna ask Tommy?” Adam is on the receiving end of her smirking smile and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“I was thinking maybe we could go? Together?”

Now she really _does_ look confused. “Why?”

Adam sighs and plops down at a lunch table. “Because this is high school and I’m not out and I know if I take Tommy everybody’s going to keep staring and I don’t know if I’m ready for that?”

“Oh. Well. What does Tommy think?”

“Haven’t asked him, yet. You think he’ll understand?”

“Of course he will. He’s not an asshole, Adam. If there’s anyone understanding the insecure you, it’s Tommy.” Adam frowns, not knowing whether to take that as something good or be offended. “As for going together, sure. But maybe you should ask Tommy to come along. We can hang as friends.”

“Nobody’s even going to believe that, you know it.”

“Yes. What I don’t know is since when you care.”

“I always did.”

“Well maybe you should stop.”

“Well maybe you should stop being so fucking insensitive”, Adam frowns.

“Calm down, cowboy, I’m sorry. Just saying that maybe you’re the one caring the most, and not the others.”

“Just shut up, Danielle.”

Adam totally plans on going home after school, doing some homework and then go to Tommy’s place to talk about prom night, but when he walks out of school alongside Danielle – he never stays angry at her long enough – Tommy is standing at the gates looking at people passing him by. A smile spreads over his face when he sees Adam and Danielle, who seem to be bickering over something.

“What the fuck, Danielle.” Adam stops mid step and when Danielle stops too and turns around to look at her best friend acting stupid, he huffs and looking extremely pissed off.

“I’m making a point here, Adam.”

“You’re making a point. Okay, care to fill me in on what your point is exactly?”

“You’ll see when we’re with Tommy.” And she just turns back around and walks until she’s standing next to Tommy. Adam can’t not follow, because hello, that’s his boyfriend over there and he’s happy to see him back after a boring day of school.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Hello to you too, handsome, I missed you too.”

Adam blushes and god fucking damn it he doesn’t want to blush. This is why he doesn’t want Tommy to wait him up at school or join them to the dance, because he knows one look at Adam when he’s looking at Tommy, he’ll be caught. “Shut up.” He then turns to Danielle. “So now what is your point?”

“No one cares.”

“Danielle!”

“No one does! Adam, djeez, look around! No one is caring, no one is even watching.”

“Cause this is not fucking prom, Danielle!”

Tommy looks adorably confused when he asks them what’s going on and Adam has to try really hard to not kiss Tommy right there and then. Stupid Danielle. “I’ll explain when we’re home, okay?” Tommy nods and smiles at Adam. “Come on.” Adam decides to walk home, even though it’s a 25 minute walk. Danielle says hell no and takes a bus home which is awesome if you ask Adam 

Ten minutes into their walk to Adam’s place, Tommy grabs Adam’s hand, thinking they’re far enough away from school already. Adam doesn’t let go, but he’s never watch his surroundings as much as he does now. He sees who passes by, who looks at them and who looks at their hands. Tommy notices and let’s go of Adam’s hand again after only a couple of minutes. “So what was that about prom?”

“I was gonna ask you if you’d mind if I go with Danielle instead of asking you.”

“Oh.”

“No one at school knows and I don’t want them to stare at us all night because I don’t know if I’m ready for that already. I can deal with people we don’t know, but those people do know me and some have called me names already so I just don’t want –”

“Adam, breathe”, Tommy laughs. “It’s okay. You can go with Danielle. I didn’t expect you to ask me, didn’t even know you were allowed. Some schools only let their own students in.”

Adam sighs. “I know. But we can, and I really want to, but I just –”

“Hey, it’s okay. I think I understand now what the thing with Danielle was about.”

“She was acting like a know-it-all again. I hate when she does that.” Adam huffs with annoyance.

“I know you do.” Tommy tries for Adam’s hand again and this time Adam doesn’t tense up. “Far away from school already for this?”

Adam looks hurt but can’t be offended. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. No reason to be sorry.”

“I love you, you know, but I just –”

“Adam. You’re only an eighteen year old boy, and not ready to tell the world. It’s fine, I understand.”

Tommy really does. Adam smiles. “Thank you.” And he even presses a kiss to Tommy’s cheek which makes Tommy really proud of his boyfriend.

 

\---

 

“Rise and shine, baby.”

Tommy groans and hides his face in his pillow. “Go away.”

“You know we’ve already set the alarm at the latest time possible. We really need to get out now, babes.”

“’m not going.”

“Of course you’re going. Fucking Hawaii, Tommy Joe! Hawaii!”

“Been there, seen it all. Wanna sleep.”

Adam can’t help but feel his own excitement shrink with every word coming from Tommy’s mouth. He sighs and gets out of bed quietly, not kissing Tommy until he giggles and succumbs like he planned on doing. It’s early for him too and he can’t handle being ‘rejected’ while being this tired still. So instead, he just puts on the clothes he laid out last night to make this go faster and stumbles downstairs to have something small to eat.

Dia and Ron are in the kitchen, the excitement he wanted from Tommy on their faces and it kind of hurts Adam even more. Makes him crawl in his shell even more.

“Good morning, Adam! Excited?”

Five minutes ago, he was, so excited, jittery excited, but now he doesn’t know how to feel and he’s not liking it. He knows how ridiculous it is to let something so small and insignificant ruin this. Dia seems to think Adam’s lack of answer is because it’s still too early to function, even though it could’ve been worse than five in the morning. “Is Tommy still in bed?”

Adam nods and drinks the milk he took.

“I swear one year we _will_ miss our flight because of him”, Dia mentions and disappears out of the room to probably haul Tommy out of bed. And indeed, fifteen minutes later a tiny-eyed Tommy is stumbling in the kitchen and making coffee. He then looks at Adam and smiles.

“Morning, handsome”, he says and moves to press a kiss to Adam’s lips. “Excited?”

“Sure”, Adam smiles and Tommy nods, grabs his coffee and sits down next to Adam; Ron also disappears a minute later to finish putting the luggage in the car.

“Don’t sound too excited”, Tommy snickers.

“You’re one to say”, Adam snaps back and he really didn’t mean to. “I was looking forward to this, you know.”

When Adam looks at Tommy he knows exactly why he immediately regretted snapping. The frown on Tommy’s face is one of hurt and confusion. “And you’re not anymore?”

Adam shakes his head in a way begging Tommy to let it go. “I’ll get over it.”

For a minute Tommy looks at Adam and then puts his coffee on the table with a sigh. “Look at me, Adam. Look at me.” And Tommy actually waits until he looks. “I’m sorry I ruined your excitement.”

Adam looks down again so Tommy grabs Adam’s hand and strokes it lovingly. “You know how much of a morning person I am. I am not”, he smiles and Adam can’t help but huff a laugh. “I’m sorry, baby. I am so excited for this, I want you to know. I am just way too tired right now to open my eyes enough to look like it, too.” Adam giggles at that. “We’ll have an amazing time and I’m glad I’ll get to show you around my second home. I’ve wanted to share this with you ever since I first realized I liked you and now it’s finally happening.”

Adam smiles and looks up again. “Sorry I’m so…” He moves his hands around, “lately.”

Tommy laughs. “I have no idea what that even means.”

“I just mean –”

Tommy shuts Adam up. “Don’t apologize. Never apologize for how you feel”, Tommy winks after the all too familiar words. “I love you, even when you’re moody and insecure. Especially then, cause it makes me want to cuddle you even closer and kiss you even more. Because I can and I will and I want to. Because I love you, no matter what.”

“Tommy”, Adam is able to whisper. “Thank you. I love you, too.”

Tommy moves to Adam’s lap and hugs him close and that is how Ron finds them five minutes later.

“We’re all ready to leave if you are, boys.”

Tommy hums but doesn’t move. “Tired”, he mumbles in Adam’s neck and it makes Adam smile.

“Come on, cutie, we can sleep in the car.”

“And the plane.”

“But not in Hawaii.” Adam smiles.

“Not in Hawaii, honeyboo. Gonna show you the world.”

Tommy stands up and kisses Adam. Adam laughs, moodiness long forgotten already. “Such a romantic." He laughs when Tommy gives him the finger. 


	5. 5 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so very sorry that it took me this long to finally post the last chapter. Things have been stressful because I changed schools but there were a couple practical problems at first and I had to take care of all those before I could even think of writing the last couple snippets to this. They're not perfect, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so here they are. Thank you all for reading and commenting, it really makes me happy! 
> 
> Side note: all mistakes are mine.

Tommy wakes up from his phone ringing on the night stand. He sighs, coughs and grabs for it, being just in time to pick up to Adam’s perky: “Hi baby.”

 

“Hey”, Tommy answers, his voice rough with sleep and sickness.

 

“Did I wake you up?” Adam giggles. And Tommy loves when Adam giggles because it’s just the cutest thing ever.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Do you want me to let you sleep?”

 

Tommy brushes the sleep out of his eyes and turns on his back. “Nah, ‘s okay. ‘m up now anyway.”

 

“I was calling to ask if you’re still up for tonight.” Tommy can hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice and automatically smiles too. “But sounds like you’re catching up on a whole lot of sleep. What were you up to last night?”

 

Well, not the fun you obviously think I had, Tommy wants to say. “Been kinda sick. Gonna spare you the details, but it wasn’t fun and pretty.”

 

“Oh baby, why didn’t you text me? I wouldn’t have called and woken you up. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to call but then I must’ve fallen asleep.”

 

“Well, I’m going to let you rest some more, I’ll stop by a little later, okay?”

 

“Hmm. Sorry for tonight, baby”, Tommy sighs.

 

“Don’t be. Mom and dad will understand.”

 

“Tell them I’m sorry and the moment I’m better, we’ll have the bonding dinner.” Adam laughs because he always does when Tommy calls in _bonding dinner._ It’s just that Adam’s parents want to have Tommy over for a real dinner at least once a week or every other week, to show they’re interested in their son’s life. Adam thinks it’s a little much, but Tommy loves them.

 

“I’ll let them know.”

 

“Okay, love you.” Tommy makes a loud smacking noise that should sound like a kiss but really doesn’t.

 

“Dork”, Adam laughs clearly. “Love you, too. Sweet dreams, baby.”

 

“See you later, handsome.”

 

\--

 

Tommy grabs Adam’s hand, looking up into his boyfriend’s face when he feels the sweaty palm against his own. “Nervous?”

 

“Shut up”, Adam replies and pulls back his hand. “I did not come with you so you could make fun of me.”

 

Danielle laughs. It wouldn’t be Danielle if she wasn’t on Tommy’s side when it comes to lets-all-taunt-Adam-until-he’s-embarrassed-as-fuck. It’s a thing. Adam hates it. A little. Maybe.

 

Mostly, it makes his insides burn up when Tommy finally apologizes and kisses it all good again. He tells Adam it’s going to be alright, that it’s not all that big and that his friends are cool. It should reassure Adam. It really doesn’t. And when Tommy tells him it’s only his best friends and a few people even he doesn’t know, Adam wants to jump out of his own skin. _Only his best friends._ Best friends.

 

Adam stops abruptly. It takes Tommy three steps to notice that Adam isn’t right behind him anymore. “You coming?”

 

Adam looks straight at Tommy and asks a – to Tommy – ridiculous question. “Are you out?”

 

“You know I am”, Tommy says in wonder.

 

“But like –”

 

“But, like”, Tommy snickers, “they know I like guys, hug guys, kiss guys, have sex with –”

 

“Holy fucking hell, can we just get inside. Adam, get over it and get your butt up here. He’s out and proud, halle – fucking – luja and nothing is gonna happen. Good? _Good._ Come on.” 

 

Adam glares at Danielle for a moment then looks back at Tommy. “Tell me again why she is here?”

 

Tommy laughs and takes the couple steps to get to his boyfriend and grabs his sweaty hands again. “So you wouldn’t be alone when I talk to some friends?”

 

“Right.”

 

“You know you asked –”

 

Tommy gets cut off. He snickers. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Ready to go inside?”

 

“No.”

 

Tommy ignores Adam. “Good. Come on, baby.”

 

And somehow the endearment strips back some of the insecurities Adam had about this night and he walks inside with Tommy and Danielle without any problem. It also helps that Tommy doesn’t let go of his hand when he gets introduced to everyone and no one seems to care Adam’s still in high school and he’s Tommy’s boyfriend.

 

Half an hour later Adam finds himself sitting on the couch next to Danielle while Tommy is off to go say hi to a couple of his friends. He can see the way Tommy is smiling and laughing at the conversation and of course Adam has to smile as well. “For someone being so scared of people knowing you’re together, you sure don’t cut back on the staring.”

 

Adam blushes. “Shut up, Danielle.”

 

“It’s cute.”

 

“I said shut up.”

 

“Since when do I ever listen.”

 

He rolls his eyes at her. “You’re tiring.”

 

“You’re obscenely cute when in love.” She enjoys watching the color on Adam’s cheeks change from a light pink to a bright red and laughs. Adam flips her the finger. He turns back to watch Tommy some more, pretending not to hear Danielle’s snickers and little comments.

 

In all honestly he doesn’t really care how he looks when looking at Tommy, because come on, how could he not. If it’s not the blond hair, it’s the brown eyes. Or how tiny he actually is. Or his legs. God, his legs, Adam can’t ever watch them enough.

 

And that’s exactly what he was looking at when he gets caught by said boyfriend. Danielle laughs right at his face. Tommy winks and blows him a kiss. Adam blushes and gives them both the finger.

 

\---

 

“Hi Leila.” Like always, Tommy presses a kiss on her cheek in passing before dropping next to Adam who’s two chairs down the table frowning at his chemistry books. “Hey handsome.” He sits down in between them and kisses Adam lips. “What’s with the frown?”

 

“Chemistry”, Adam gives as an explanation, which honestly is the only explanation Tommy needs. He feels Adam’s pain when it comes to chemistry and math and sociology. “What’s with the smile?”

 

“Well.” Tommy beams and it even makes Leila curious. “Lisa popped the baby.”

 

Adam groans at Tommy’s expression. Leila laughs and immediately starts firing questions Adam has trouble following, but Tommy’s used to it already and answers without a problem. It leaves Adam with the most important information that Tommy is now an uncle to a girl called Bridget and she was born at 11:32 this morning.

 

“I went to see her before coming here and she’s so cute, Adam, you’ve got no idea. She’s so tiny and her hair is all black and there’s so much.” Adam smiles at his enthusiastic boyfriend and kisses him again. He’s scared Tommy will die from lack of oxygen if he doesn’t get him to shut up somehow. “Breathe, babe.”

 

Tommy nods. “Test or homework?” Adam has no idea what Tommy is talking about. “The chemistry. Test or homework?”

 

“Oh. Test.”

 

“Can I help?”

 

Adam can’t help but laugh at that. “You’re going to help me with chemistry?”

 

Tommy laughs right along. “You’re right. You’re probably better off without my help.”

 

Adam agrees. “Definitely better off.”

 

For a couple of minutes Tommy stares at the same weird formulas as Adam and tries to remember if he’s ever learned about them. His conclusion is that he probably did.

 

“So are you going back to the hospital later?” Leila breaks the silence.

 

“Yeah. Lisa’s taking a well-deserved rest right now. I’m going back in an hour or so. Mom’s driving.”

 

“She’s picking you up here?” Adam asks.

 

“Yeah. She dropped me off, too.” Adam nods. “Are you also coming?”

 

Adam hesitates. But he really wants to. “Can I? I mean – Lisa must be really tired and not wanting a lot of people around.”

 

Tommy snorts. “Are you kidding me? She’s already living to show her daughter off.”

 

“Be nice. I can come some other time.”

 

“Can you?” Tommy smirks. Adam rolls his eyes but smirks too.

 

“My mom’s right there, Tommy Joe.”

 

“Now who’s dirty-minded, eh?”

 

Adam feigns innocence.

 

“Boys”, Leila warns them. They both chuckle.

 

“You can come along, Adam. Lisa won’t mind. She really likes you, in case you missed it.”

 

“I didn’t. But I still think today should be family only.”

 

“You are family”, Tommy sugarcoats sweetly and winks.

 

Adam snorts. “You say the sweetest things.”

 

Tommy nods enthusiastically. “I’m the sweetest.”

 

Adam throws his head back laughing. “You sure are.”

 

Tommy likes when Adam laughs like this. He loves making Adam happy. “I love you.” He can’t not say it. It makes Adam stop laughing, but in the best way possible because the way Adam’s face lights up makes Tommy’s world spin. And when Adam says the words back and seal them with a kiss, it makes his world absolutely perfect.


End file.
